Journal d'un chasseur
by HermioneMulder
Summary: Et si Dean avait écrit un journal durant vingt ans, en l’ayant caché bien soigneusement à son père et à son frère, qu’y raconterait-il ? En voici un aperçu bien que Dean le considère davantage comme un journal de bord personnel. Spoilers saison 3.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Origines

**Longmont, Colorado, 02 novembre 1987**

« Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi ou pour qui je commence ce journal mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai envie de le faire et je ne le commence pas aujourd'hui par hasard. Enfin, si, je sais pour qui je l'écris : c'est pour toi Maman que je l'écris car je sais et je sens que dans un sens, je m'adresse à toi et à tout l'amour que tu me donnais. Tu ne peux peut-être pas m'entendre, je ne sais pas où tu es allée après ce soir-là mais je veux croire que tu nous protèges, Sammy, Papa et moi, de là où tu es. Tu me disais toujours avant que je m'endorme, que les anges veillaient sur moi. Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas veillé sur toi ? Pourquoi es-tu partie alors que j'avais tellement besoin de toi, de tes câlins ? Qui est cet homme, ou plutôt ce démon selon Papa, qui t'a emporté loin de nous ? Sammy pose depuis quelque temps des questions auxquelles je ne sais pas répondre. Il me demande pourquoi on n'a pas de Maman, pourquoi Papa nous trimballe toujours de ville en ville, ce qu'il fait comme métier…Je ne sais plus, Maman, je ne sais plus quoi lui répondre avec ses yeux noisettes qui me fendent le cœur à chaque fois qu'ils me regardent, me suppliant de lui fournir une réponse qui lui plaise. Tu vas me dire que je suis l'aîné et que je dois toujours protéger Sammy coûte que coûte, comme me le demande Papa sans arrêt mais je sais tout ça…Tout ce que j'aimerais c'est que Papa puisse parfois accorder un peu plus d'intérêt aux doutes de Sammy. Mais il n'est jamais là, il disparaît parfois pendant plusieurs jours, nous laissant dans un motel payé d'avance et me laissant m'occuper de Sammy qui redouble de questions après le départ de Papa, intrigué par son comportement.

Si tu savais comme Papa a changé depuis ta disparition. Le Papa qui rigolait si facilement et me prenait dans ses bras pour me mettre la tête en bas et me faire voler dans les airs, a disparu… La semaine dernière, il m'a emmené dans une chasse et j'ai tué mon premier démon à bout portant. Ca m'a fait bizarre mais quand Papa m'a regardé avec un air de fierté dans les yeux, ça m'a tout de suite passé. J'étais bien content de moi. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'emmenait avec lui, j'avais déjà tué quelques esprits auparavant mais là, un démon, c'était déjà la catégorie au-dessus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on avait laissé Sammy avec le père Jim au cas où ça tournerait mal. Je veux faire tout ce qui est possible pour faire plaisir à Papa et lui arracher un léger sourire qui me rappelle l'époque où on était si heureux. Papa est tellement triste depuis toi, si tu savais. Parfois, alors qu'il nous croit tous deux endormis, je vois quelques larmes couler sur son visage quand il regarde ta photo ou son alliance. Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de le voir comme ça mais en même temps, tous les héros ont leur faiblesse et même si tu es sa faiblesse, Papa restera toujours mon héros, quoiqu'il arrive. Il combat tellement bien toutes ces créatures, ces démons et ces esprits que je suis toujours impressionné. J'espère devenir comme lui un jour, mais je ne le surpasserai jamais, je le sais, ce n'est pas possible. On ne dépasse pas un super-héros.

Si tu voyais Sammy…il grandit à une vitesse éclair. Je suis sûr qu'il grandit à une vitesse plus grande que le Faucon Millenium en vitesse-lumière. Ah oui, tu ne connais peut-être pas ça, c'est dans des films qui s'appellent StarWars. Mais il a développé une mauvaise habitude : quand il veut avoir quelque chose à tout prix, il s'adresse à moi, et non à Papa, et me regarde avec ses yeux noisette avec un air de tristesse que j'ai envie de le consoler aussitôt, comme un petit chiot abandonné sur la route. Bien sûr, puisque j'ai cédé la première fois, il sait comment faire et me refait le coup à chaque fois. A l'école, tu serais très fière de lui. Il récolte toujours des A et a les meilleures appréciations et pourtant, ce n'est pas facile de suivre le programme avec Papa qui nous laisse parfois une semaine dans une école puis un mois dans une autre. Mais il est très sérieux et fais toujours ses devoirs, comme s'il voulait décrocher le prix du meilleur élève et cela même étant fils de chasseur.

Quant à moi, non, ne me demande pas, Maman, je ne veux pas en parler… Tu sais, chaque nuit, je te revois en cauchemar collée au plafond de la chambre de Sam, me suppliant de partir pour ne plus te voir souffrir. Après que tu sois partie, je faisais même des cauchemars durant la journée et je n'arrivais plus à parler…non plus du tout…Papa faisait le sourd de toute façon, alors je ne voyais vraiment pas de raison de parler…tu me manquais tellement et cette image de toi juste avant était sans arrêt devant mes yeux, comment voulais-tu que je me mette à parler après ça comme si de rien n'était ? Mais j'ai trouvé une raison de parler quelques mois plus tard quand Sam a commencé à bredouiller quelques mots…là, j'avais une raison de parler à quelqu'un qui ne se souvenait pas de ce soir-là, Sammy était devenu ma raison de parler et de vivre…

Tu sais, je t'ai attendu il y a trois jours, le jour d'Halloween. Papa a été particulièrement absent ce jour-là à cause des esprits encore plus présents mais je pensais que justement, tu viendrais nous rendre visite, c'était l'occasion. Mais non…je t'ai attendu toute la journée, je suis même allé en cachette dans le cimetière d'à-côté pour tenter d'entrer de te voir mais tu n'es pas venue, tu ne m'as fait le moindre signe… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Maman ? Que tu ne viendras jamais nous voir Sammy et moi ? Tu me manques tellement… »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Remise en question

Chapitre 2 : Remise en question

**Medford, Oregon, 25 janvier 1993**

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'ai commencé ce journal. J'avais tellement besoin alors d'extérioriser mes doutes et ma tristesse que j'avais trouvé ce seul moyen pour me soulager. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je reviens me consoler avec, même si je me demande bien pourquoi.

Je n'ai plus l'impression de m'adresser à qui que ce soit et encore moins à toi Maman. J'ai bien compris maintenant que tu étais bel et bien partie et que tu n'errais plus parmi nous, que je devais tourner la page. Les anges n'existent pas, sinon ils t'auraient protégé, toi la personne qu'ils devaient protéger mieux que n'importe qui. Les anges t'ont laissé tomber parce qu'ils n'existent pas et toi aussi tu m'as laissé, alors pourquoi m'adresserai-je à toi dans ces lignes ?

Hier, c'était mon anniversaire. Enfin, non, c'était un jour normal de chasse pour la famille Winchester…Pourquoi donc est-ce que je persiste à vouloir penser à mon anniversaire et à espérer une simple attention et peut-être même à un petit cadeau de la part de Papa ? Je n'en sais rien mais c'est ainsi et je m'en veux chaque soir de l'avoir espéré car je suis encore plus déçu et j'en veux à Papa, même s'il ne peut pas penser à tout, je sais, sa vengeance d'abord et nous après… Mais Sammy, après qu'on soit rentré de la chasse et que Papa faisait des recherches, m'a donné son cadeau : un très beau dessin où il nous dessinait tous les trois dans une maison…une maison à nous, dingue, non ? Et au-dessus de la maison, il avait dessiné Maman veillant sur nous dans le ciel. Ce dessin a valu tous les plus beaux dessins au monde et je crois que Sammy s'est rendu compte à quel point ça me faisait plaisir quand j'ai dû me détourner pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes qui me montaient déjà aux yeux.

Ah, si c'était possible…Papa, Sammy et moi vivant normalement dans une maison, réunis chaque jour sans aucun devoir et aucune chasse nous appelant à chaque minute…

Pourquoi je me prends à espérer une telle chose, c'est tellement impossible… Je crois que le cadeau de Sammy m'a perturbé plus que je n'aurai cru. Sammy n'a que neuf ans et pourtant il sent déjà ce qui pourrait me faire plaisir, comme s'il m'avait étudié à fond alors que je ne m'apercevais de rien. Même si ses éternelles questions me font mal parfois, ça me fait tellement plaisir de le voir près de moi. J'ai du lui dire la vérité sur le véritable travail de Papa il y a un peu plus d'un an ainsi que sur la mort de Maman et l'inexistence du père Noël. Ca m'avait déchiré le cœur de devoir lui dire la vérité mais en même temps, j'ai peur de l'avouer, mais ça m'avait soulagé. Je n'étais plus seul à porter cet énorme poids et à cacher sans arrêt nos activités. Je sais, je devrais avoir honte de penser ça mais avec Papa auquel je ne peux pas me confier, il ne reste que Sammy et j'aime l'avoir présent à mes côtés pour partager des réactions que seul lui peut comprendre, compte tenu de notre vie tellement atypique. Mais ce jour-là, il m'avait offert le plus beau cadeau que je n'aurai jamais : une amulette sous forme de pendentif que je ne quitterai jamais, ça, j'en suis sûr… Ce cadeau devait être pour Papa pourtant mais après tout, je me suis dit qu'à veiller sur Sammy comme je fais alors que Papa l'écoute à peine quand il parle, je me dis que je mérite plus ce cadeau que lui. C'est peut-être égoïste mais on a si peu de cadeaux que cette amulette restera toujours autour de mon cou, quoiqu'il arrive…Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir offert à Sammy un cadeau qui en vaille la peine et auquel il tiendra autant que moi je tiens à celui-là. Je me demande comment il a fait pour se débrouiller pour le trouver même s'il m'avait dit que Bobby l'avait aidé. Mais il est jeune, c'est normal que Bobby l'aide, alors que moi, je ne pourrai jamais demander ça à qui que ce soit, il faudra que je me débrouille seul pour lui en trouver un de choix… Va falloir que j'y réfléchisse, tiens…

Ca a été tellement difficile il y a quelques années, j'étais tendu sans arrêt…Surtout ce fameux soir où on a frôlé la catastrophe par ma faute…Cette créature, une strige, je crois, a failli voler la force vitale de Sammy et tout ça parce que j'étais sorti faire un tour dans le bar d'à-côté pour jouer un peu au jeu vidéo et me défouler…Je crois que je ne me pardonnerai jamais vraiment d'avoir pu laisser Sammy sans protection mais Papa devait me prévenir quel danger il pouvait courir aussi. Mais il ne me tient jamais au courant, de toute façon, ça devient ridicule, j'ai quand même quatorze ans ! Il me dit sans cesse que je ne suis plus un gamin mais il me le dit depuis dix ans, je devrais le savoir à force et toujours cette rengaine de me répéter : "Protèges Sammy". Oui, ben je sais, je ne suis pas idiot non plus…De toute façon, il devrait savoir que je le protégerais aussi bien, même s'il n'était pas là ou s'il ne me disait rien. Il m'emmène pourtant en chasse parfois et je pense tirer assez bien pour mon âge mais il ne me dit que rarement ce qu'on chasse ou alors je dois le savoir en l'écoutant secrètement quand il téléphone à Bobby ou à Caleb. J'aime beaucoup Bobby, il est vraiment sympa avec moi, c'est comme l'oncle que je n'ai jamais eu et au moins il me dit les choses comme elles sont mais en même temps, il veut me gâter un peu. Mais ça, c'est davantage pour Sammy qui l'adore pour ces petits cadeaux que Papa ne songerait jamais à lui faire. C'est pour ça que Sam saute de joie quand Papa annonce qu'on va le voir. Il est moins content quand on va voir Caleb ou le père Jim même s'ils sont très gentils aussi mais ils sont plus sérieux aussi, c'est normal.

Je pensais ne pas savoir quoi choisir, si Papa me demandait quel cadeau je voudrais. Mais si, depuis quelque temps, je sais déjà ce que je choisirais. La Chevrolet… Cette voiture est tellement belle et d'enfer, c'est dingue comme je peux l'aimer. Papa ne m'a laissé la conduire qu'une seule fois, quand il pensait qu'on était en danger et qu'il devait rester derrière pour tuer la créature. C'était il y a un an. Heureusement, j'étais déjà assez grand pour pouvoir atteindre les pédales et je me suis senti encore plus adulte que d'habitude quand je nous ai reconduit Sam et moi jusqu'au motel. En plus, je n'ai eu aucun accident, rien, je conduisais comme un pro, même Sammy a été impressionné, c'est dire ! Quand elle ronronne doucement, ça me fait un bien dingue ! Mais Papa ne me l'a pas faite conduire depuis, j'en suis encore plus frustré. Je suis presqu'en manque, surtout quand je le vois s'installer à ma place…enfin plutôt à la place du conducteur et la démarrer sans un seul sourire, comme si c'était une voiture normale. Ah, si je pouvais l'avoir rien qu'à moi, un jour, je serai tellement heureux…Mais il ne me fera jamais un pareil cadeau, autant demander la lune à John Winchester… »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Finitude

**Gadsden, Alabama, 15 juillet 1999**

« On ne peut pas dire que je tiens ce journal très souvent… Mais je me refuse à penser que ce journal soit un journal intime…non, c'est un journal de bord très personnel, voilà tout. Je n'ai aucune honte à le tenir…alors pourquoi je me cache de Papa et de Sam quand je l'écris ? Bon, très bien, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent ce que j'y écris, c'est tout, ce n'est pas intime, c'est personnel, il y a une différence. Après tout, je parle de chasses parfois…bon, ok, j'étais assez jeune avant pour en parler précisément mais maintenant que j'ai de l'expérience, je peux me permettre d'en parler en détail et cela sans déverser tous mes sentiments à travers des pages et des pages, ce serait déshonorant de tenir un journal intime comme le font les gonzesses, tout de même…

Bien de l'eau sous les ponts a coulé depuis mes quatorze ans…J'ai l'impression de ne plus me reconnaître dans cet adolescent en colère que j'étais même si j'étais aussi obéissant envers Papa. J'ai fait tellement de chasses depuis que parfois je ne les compte plus. La plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis est ce cadeau dont je rêvais tant. Eh oui, Papa m'a offert l'Impala pour mes dix-huit ans. J'étais absolument ravi et même dingue. Ce cadeau n'a pas la même valeur sentimentale que l'amulette que Sam m'avait offerte mais l'Impala, c'est une histoire d'amour entre elle et moi…Papa s'était acheté alors un 4x4 et je me demande bien comment il a pu me laisser cette superbe Chévy pour s'acheter ce genre de voiture mais apparemment il n'en appréciait pas la valeur…Tant mieux pour moi mais ça m'a quand même sidéré…

Mais je me sens rendu compte, passé à l'adolescence, que les chasses étaient bien plus dangereuses que ce que je m'étais imaginé. C'est vrai, Papa revenait toujours presqu'indemne de ses chasses quand on était gosses et je le prenais donc pour un super-héros absolument invincible et qui pourrait sauver le monde de ces créatures démoniaques. Ca doit être pour ça que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Maman était morte ce soir-là et que Papa n'ait pu rien faire pour la sauver, tout héros qu'il était. Mais je suis étrangement revenu à la réalité brutalement quand Papa est revenu un jour que Sammy était à l'école et que je séchais les cours pour profiter de la télé tout seul. Quand j'ai entendu le bruit de la porte, j'ai eu la trouille qu'il ne me hurle dessus de ne pas être au college mais non, il n'était pas en état. Il a même été soulagé que je sois là. Du haut de mes dix-sept ans, j'ai été assez fort pour le traîner sur le lit quand il est tombé sur le seuil de la porte, le torse et les jambes ensanglantées. Puisqu'il m'avait appris comment faire, j'ai réussi à le soigner à peu près correctement et à lui faire des bandages. Le plus dur est quand j'ai dû lui retirer une griffe dans son torse, ce qui l'a fait tourner de l'œil. Heureusement, ça n'a pas été long car je flippais un peu et il s'est vite réveillé. Quand Sam est rentré le soir, il était déjà remis sur pied et ne lui laissa rien voir, même s'il faisait quelques grimaces quand il se levait ou prenait ses armes. C'était un loup-garou qui l'avait bien amoché cette nuit-là et il n'a pu tuer ou amocher personne d'autre car malgré ses blessures, Papa est allé le chasser et le tuer la nuit suivante, en refusant tout net que j'aille avec lui, malgré mes demandes répétées. Mais, même s'il s'est remis rapidement de ses blessures, il n'empêche que ce fameux soir, un mythe s'est cassé et je ne l'ai plus jamais regardé pareil. A chaque chasse dangereuse, j'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il ne va pas se faire blesser ou pire encore. Je crois que j'ai alors pris conscience qu'on était, lui comme moi, vraiment vulnérables face à ces créatures et qu'aucune armure ou bouclier invisible nous en protégeait. Et c'est là aussi que je compris que Papa n'était en rien responsable dans la mort de Maman et que jamais il n'aurait eu la force de la sauver de ce démon. La finitude de notre vie m'apparaissait enfin sous son vrai jour. Il était temps à mon âge. Mais Sam n'en a eu que des aperçus, on les lui cachait trop bien. De toute façon, il n'a jamais considéré Papa comme un héros et encore moins comme un super-héros, malgré tous les récits enjolivés que je lui faisais. En fin de compte, il a toujours été plus réaliste que moi sur ce plan-là…

Papa me laisse parfois chasser en solo et il part avec Sam même si celui-ci n'en est pas content et multiplie les disputes avec lui. Sammy a bien changé. Il n'a jamais été très d'accord avec Papa mais depuis quelque temps, il se dispute sans arrêt avec lui, surtout au sujet des études, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait autant tenir à devenir quelqu'un d'autre qu'un chasseur mais si, apparemment j'avais mal vu…et Papa aussi. Dès l'année dernière, ça a empiré, je crois que les profs lui ont trop bourré le crâne avec leurs projets d'avenir et leurs demandes d'orientation. Sammy ne fait que de parler d'études de droit depuis quelques semaines et j'ai bien peur qu'un jour, Papa ne fasse quelque chose de grave pour le dissuader à tout jamais, comme lui interdire de retourner au college, ce qui serait vraiment la fin du monde pour Sammy… J'espère qu'il pourra un jour comprendre quelle mission on accomplit et combien il est important qu'on reste ensemble, presque tout le temps, à chasser en famille. Mais apparemment Sam veut renier tout ce qu'on fait et je me demande parfois s'il n'aimerait pas mieux nous renier nous aussi Papa et moi…même moi son frère aîné, mais comment ferait-il pour faire une chose pareille ? Je remarque souvent que Sam s'éloigne progressivement de notre monde et même de moi qui a pourtant été toujours près de lui. Tout ça parce que je ne partage pas les mêmes opinions que lui et que je préfère regarder la télé ou draguer des filles au bar d'en face alors que lui est plongé jusqu'aux oreilles dans ses bouquins et qu'il n'écoute à peine ce que lui raconte Papa sur la chasse en cours.

Je suis en chasse solo cette semaine mais je n'ose imaginer ce que Papa doit encore dire à propos des études de Sammy. J'ai même cru que ça allait barder gravement quand il y a un mois Papa a balancé tous les bouquins et cahiers de Sam par la fenêtre et en déchirant plusieurs. Je me suis interposé mais Sam n'a plus voulu parler à Papa pendant une semaine. Mais je n'aurai pas voulu être l'objet des regards de Sam qui regardaient Papa d'un air noir…non pas noir, comme le regard d'un démon, je vous rassure, ça n'arrivera jamais, c'est certain, surtout pas de notre Sammy mais je voyais bien que, même si notre père voulait jouer l'indifférent, il était profondément blessé et chagriné et seule son expression, quand Sam ne le regardait pas, me le confirmait. C'est dingue mais ils sont du même caractère, tous les deux, aussi emporté et têtu. Je pensais que je ressemblais davantage à Papa que Sam mais non, après tout… Je me dis parfois que ça serait génial si je ressemblais un peu à Maman…mais qu'est-ce que je dis encore comme bêtise, moi ? C'est impossible, sa douceur était bien trop présente pour que je puisse lui ressembler en quoique ce soit.

En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que Sam, avec la maturité, changera d'avis et comprendra davantage pourquoi on fait tout ça chaque jour, je ne supporterai de chasser sans lui, c'est impossible…

Le point positif de chasser seul parfois est que je suis tout à fait libre de fréquenter qui je veux quand je veux. J'ai passé comme ça plusieurs jours vraiment parfaits avec une fille, nommée Lisa, une prof de yoga. Au moins j'en ai appris des choses avec elle et pas seulement en rapport avec le yoga… Enfin, bref, cette fille est extra, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas rencontré comme elle, surtout aussi joyeuse et pleine de vie. Ca détend après de longues recherches infructueuses. Je crois que Papa avait dû se douter de quelque chose quand il m'avait appelé pour savoir comment j'avançais. Il m'avait bien enguirlandé ce soir-là, tiens et m'avait même menacé de venir lui-même, menace qu'il savait être assez puissante pour me faire finir l'affaire rapidement… Je n'ai pas passé assez de temps avec cette Lisa. Il faudrait que je repasse la voir à l'occasion, je suis sûr qu'on aurait plein de choses à se dire… et à faire.

La plupart du temps, les filles ne sont que des filles que de passage, c'est plus facile pour rompre et au cas où elle s'accroche et devient trop collante, je lui passe mon numéro, qui est faux bien sûr, je ne suis pas né d'hier, non plus. Mais je m'amuse bien en général et j'en choisis pas des trop mal non plus, un peu de respect pour mon physique parfait tout de même. Elles ne résistent jamais, je suis trop irrésistible et je sais les enflammer dès les premières minutes. Ah les femmes,…je ne pourrais jamais me passer de leur charmante compagnie, c'est trop agréable et mes nuits sont bien chahutées.

Mais je m'égare, je croyais que ce n'était pas un journal intime…mais ce n'en est pas un, non, jamais…

Alors…euh…oui. Ma chasse du moment est un esprit qui adore tuer les hommes de la quarantaine tout ça parce qu'il est mort pendu à 41 ans. Non mais je vous jure, il y a de ces cinglés…Mais bon, je viens de la finir hier soir en faisant une bonne petite crémation saline maison. L'esprit ne m'a pas trop posé de problèmes, heureusement que je n'ai pas la quarantaine en tout cas, sinon j'aurai été mal…Même si je ne me vois vraiment pas avec le double de mon âge et un ventre bedonnant, ça relèverait de la science-fiction. Je mourrai sûrement avant, au cours d'une chasse et je préfère ça plutôt que de vivre trop vieux…quoique, Papa est vraiment en forme et je sais que je lui ressemblerai si j'atteignais son âge, il ne peut en être autrement…

Je m'apprête donc à rentrer même si j'ai bien peur qu'une fois de plus, la tension soit à son comble entre Papa et Sam avec sûrement une nouvelle dispute entre eux. Si seulement ça pouvait s'arranger…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Solitude

**Sacramento, Californie, 05 novembre 2003**

Et voilà, ce que je redoutais le plus au monde est arrivé. Il y a deux mois, la plus grosse dispute et en même temps la plus calme a éclaté. Sam a bien grandi et il est devenu un homme maintenant. Son rêve d'études est devenu un projet bien réel et il a voulu le concrétiser avec ou sans l'accord de Papa. Je n'avais jamais vu Sam aussi déterminé et aussi éloigné de Papa. C'est dingue mais j'avais même l'impression que face au refus net de Papa qu'il parte à la fac, Sam le fusillait du regard. Aucune de leurs voix n'était montée mais la colère était tellement froide qu'on pouvait sentir la pièce se refroidir soudainement. Sam a été tellement rapide à réunir ses affaires qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, j'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il faisait qu'il était déjà parti. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'interposer entre eux ni même l'occasion tellement le projet de Sam lui avait semblé une évidence. J'ai senti que d'un seul coup, Papa réalisait enfin à quel point Sam lui avait échappé toutes ces années, qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais compris et qu'il avait totalement échoué.

J'avais bien senti au cours des mois précédents que la tension montait progressivement entre eux et que des regards lourds de reproches émanaient de Sam. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que Sam irait jusqu'à tout laisser tomber et à partir étudier à la fac en se passant de l'avis de notre père. J'avais pourtant essayé ces dernières années où il devenait un adulte, de lui faire goûter aux plaisirs de la chasse qu'offraient les filles, l'alcool et le voyage incessant. Mais Sammy n'est pas comme moi. Lui n'aimerait qu'une seule fille, qui serait sérieuse je suis sûr, l'alcool, il tombe par terre au bout d'un verre et encore et quant au voyage, je dirai plutôt que Sam veut se fixer et non plus être nomade comme il l'a été toute sa vie. Dans un sens, je comprends qu'il veuille de cette vie, parfois je me surprends à en rêver aussi, ce serait assez chouette, je pense… Mais je ne pourrai jamais l'avouer à Sam qui ne comprend pas que je prétende ne pas vouloir de cette vie. Nous devons chasser, tout d'abord pour rattraper et tuer le s de démon qui a tué Maman et ensuite pour protéger le monde de toutes ces créatures démoniaques. Nous avons une mission à accomplir et malheureusement le sacrifice de notre vie privée s'impose à nous comme un coup de fouet qui nous serait donné chaque jour pour pouvoir accomplir la mission correctement.

Sammy n'a même pas pensé à moi quand il a franchi le pas de cette porte. C'est à peine s'il m'a regardé mais j'ai cru quand même déceler dans ses yeux noisettes une lueur de tristesse et de regret à mon égard, une volonté d'explication devenue impossible par ce brusque départ qu'il ne devait pas avoir prévu si tôt. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait une telle chose, Sammy, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

Je ne crois pas que tu te rendais vraiment compte à quel point ça me ferait souffrir quand tu partirais. J'ai cru à ce moment-là que mon cœur se déchirait en deux et que l'une des deux parties te suivait sans que l'autre ne puisse cicatriser et qu'elle attende désespérément son retour. Mais je sais pertinemment que tu ne reviendras jamais de ton propre chef, tu es trop têtu, tu tiens bien de Papa pour ça. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte combien tu peux me manquer, je me sens plus seul que jamais, c'est vraiment horrible comme sensation. J'ai l'impression de me revoir il y a vingt ans, quand j'étais plus perdu que jamais, quand Maman venait de mourir et que toutes mes valeurs étaient perdues à jamais, que même Papa ne disait pas un mot pour me réconforter. Mais à cet âge-là, je pouvais pleurer en toute liberté et autant que je voulais. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus pleurer autant, je dois seulement me cacher parfois pour verser quelques larmes. Mais je dois me ressaisir avant l'arrivée des sanglots qui me trahiraient aussitôt auprès de Papa et je ne veux pas qu'il voie une quelconque faiblesse en moi et qu'il me croit toujours aussi fort, surtout maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Mais bon sang, Sammy, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes ? Je ne t'ai pas assez bien protégé et inculqué assez de valeurs pour que tu comprennes ce que nous faisons quotidiennement, tout est à cause de moi. Si je t'avais montré un meilleur exemple en ne buvant pas autant et en ne draguant pas autant de filles, tu m'aurais peut-être écouté davantage et tu aurais sûrement voulu suivre ma voie mais non, j'ai fait mon égoïste et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi… Excuse-moi, Sammy, je suis tellement désolé…

Malgré ces deux mois qui nous séparent déjà de toi, Papa n'a pas voulu s'éloigner de toi, comme s'il espérait toujours que tu regrettes et que tu reviennes. Stanford, où tu désirais tant aller, n'est pas très loin d'ici et je sais bien que Papa s'évertue à essayer de trouver des chasses dans l'état, même si parfois elles sont bidons mais peut-être veut-il te protéger encore un peu en faisant cela. Papa ne me montre jamais ce qu'il ressent par rapport à ton départ, il s'enferme souvent dans un mutisme complet dès qu'on aborde le sujet de ton départ ou ce que tu fais en ce moment même.

Il y a une semaine, alors que je devais interroger des témoins, j'ai fait un écart et je suis passé à Stanford pour avoir une chance de te voir, même de loin. J'ai dû rester plusieurs heures à parcourir les différents coins que tu côtoies tous les jours et enfin, alors que je devais partir, au risque de m'attirer des soupçons de Papa, je t'ai vu sortir d'un bâtiment de cours. Tu rigolais entouré d'autres étudiants et tu semblais tellement heureux. Je suppose que tu es en train de te construire une nouvelle vie, que tu te fais de nouveaux amis, que tu t'inventes un autre passé, peut-être une autre famille pour paraître normal auprès de tes camarades…Je ne te blâme pas, Sammy, je sais pourquoi tu fais tout ça mais j'aimerais que parfois tu ne m'oublies pas. Pourtant je crois malheureusement que tu ne veux plus de ton vieux père et de ton imbécile de frère. Tu me l'as assez bien fait comprendre il y a deux jours. Quand j'ai composé ton numéro de téléphone après tant de semaines d'hésitation, j'étais tellement fébrile, inquiet et heureux à la fois…Mais tu m'as pratiquement raccroché au nez quand tu as entendu ma voix, c'est ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, je crois… Tu m'as à peine dit un mot quand je t'ai demandé de revenir ou au moins qu'on en parle calmement, qu'on se voie pour éclaircir les choses et prendre quelques nouvelles de nous. Tu aurais quand même pu me dire autre chose que ce "Désolé, Dean, il n'y a plus rien à dire, je dois suivre ma propre voie, non la tienne". Moi qui espérais tellement te revoir, c'était bien râpé comme projet. Les larmes me sont naturellement montées aux yeux quand tu n'as pas attendu ma réponse et que tu as raccroché sans un seul au revoir. Je regrette de t'avoir téléphoné, c'est encore pire maintenant, cette sensation de vide s'est agrandie en moi et semble vouloir emporter tous mes espoirs de te revoir un jour.

J'ai essayé de te rappeler quand même ce matin, plus par habitude qu'autre chose mais malheureusement, j'ai bien échoué une fois encore. Tu ne veux plus m'entendre, c'est une réalité, sinon tu n'aurais pas changé de portable ou au moins de numéro de téléphone…Ah, Sam, si tu ne voulais pas me parler, il fallait carrément le dire l'autre jour et non pas couper totalement les ponts avec nous, ça fait tellement mal, si tu savais, quand tu entends cette voix robotisée qui te répond que le numéro demandé n'est plus attribué. J'ai senti un énorme vide se former en moi, comme si une deuxième fois, on m'arrachait le cœur. J'espère qu'un jour, tu auras le cran d'appeler, je ne change ni de téléphone ni de numéro exprès pour ça et je ne le ferai pas tant que tu n'auras pas repris contact avec nous.

Tu dois vraiment te sentir dans ton élément, avec tous ces jeunes qui sont intelligents mais pas autant que toi, je suis sûr que tu vas faire ton droit tellement facilement que tu en épateras plus d'un. Tout ça pour devenir un grand avocat et sûrement rencontrer la fille de tes rêves pour t'en marier ensuite…Je vais te sembler égoïste, je le sais mais : et moi dans tout ça ? Que veux-je devenir sans ta présence rassurante et apaisante à mes côtés pour m'interdire de faire certaines choses tentatrices et que je regretterai ensuite ? Je suis perdu sans toi, Sammy, ne le comprends-tu pas ? Apparemment non puisque tu es parti et que tu ne reviens toujours pas.

Maintenant, je partage la chambre avec Papa pour que ce soit moins coûteux et plus pratique mais ce n'est pas pareil, Sammy… Ta présence me manque tellement, si tu savais, j'ai l'impression sans arrêt de faire un cauchemar et que chaque matin, quand je vais ouvrir les yeux, tu seras là à côté à pianoter sur ton ordi que j'avais été piqué pour toi pour ton dix-huitième anniversaire et que tu me regarderas avec ton sérieux et ton côté amusé de me lever si tard. Au lieu de ça, soit Papa est absent depuis longtemps soit il ne m'accorde qu'un bref regard pour m'enguirlander ensuite de dormir si longtemps. Où est partie cette complicité qu'on avait quand nous étions enfants, Sammy ? Je la regrette tellement, si tu savais. Tu m'écoutais à cette époque et tu avais une attitude si rieuse et en même temps chagrine mais je te sentais proche de moi, on était des vrais frères… Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus qu'un étranger et que tu renies totalement ton passé et ta famille…

Nous allons partir de l'état selon Papa dès demain. Je crois qu'il a enfin compris que tu ne reviendrais pas et qu'aucune chasse n'était plus envisageable dans ce coin. J'aurai aimé rester mais je sais aussi que tu ne changeras pas de décision. On va s'éloigner de toi mais j'essaierai de te protéger malgré la distance qui nous séparera, je te le promets, Sammy…

Mais un jour, je te ferai revenir, Sammy, peu importe le moyen, je te montrerai que la meilleure voie n'est pas celle que tu as choisi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Entreprise

**La Nouvelle-Orléans, Louisiane, 25 octobre 2005**

Papa a disparu il y a deux semaines. Je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi mais je m'inquiète énormément, il ne m'a jamais fait un coup pareil, je me demande ce qui lui a pris tout d'un coup. C'est peut-être sa chasse qui a mal tourné, je ne sais pas mais je dois en avoir le cœur net et m'y rendre pour voir si je ne le retrouve pas ou au moins s'il n'a pas laissé d'indices.

Mais je ne peux pas y aller seul, Sammy, non, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas… Ca nous concerne tous les deux et non seulement moi…Je t'ai laissé tranquille pendant presque deux ans pendant lesquels j'ai souffert d'une solitude que tu ne pourras jamais t'imaginer.

Durant ce temps, toi, tu as étudié, tu t'es fait des amis, tu as sûrement une petite amie et tu ne rêves que d'une chose, devenir un grand avocat et non pas revoir ton stupide grand frère qui ne te cherche que des noises. Pourtant, Sam, j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup-là et je dois avouer que j'aurai besoin de toi sur tous les coups d'ailleurs.

Quand je pars seul sur une chasse, car Papa me laisse souvent chasser seul depuis que tu es parti à Stanford, je n'ai souvent qu'une envie, redoubler sur ma route et venir te demander bien en face de venir me rejoindre dans nos chasses, dans ce qui constitue nos vies depuis plus de vingt ans. Mais je crois qu'inconsciemment, je sais pertinemment ce que tu vas me répondre et quel regard haineux j'obtiendrai si je viens te déranger dans ta petite vie calme et studieuse d'étudiant modèle et de futur brillant avocat. Je viendrais tout gâcher, comme à mon habitude et tu m'en voudrais à mort que tes amis aient vus le piètre frère que je constitue à côté de ce que tu as dû leur raconter de ta merveilleuse famille imaginaire. Et puis, je me connais, je risquerai de tout leur déballer si tu me rendais furax à refuser ma proposition, alors il vaut mieux que je m'abstienne de faire un scandale, c'est la dernière chose que tu souhaites, je le sais bien… Je tiens trop à toi, je sais à quel point ça te ferait souffrir et je vais t'éviter ça… Même si parfois il est bon de te secouer les puces, ça te fait un bien fou.

Papa n'est plus le même depuis que tu es parti. J'ai eu du mal à remarquer ces changements puisqu'il évite de se trouver avec moi mais lors des quelques chasses qu'on a faites ensemble car elles nécessitaient deux chasseurs pour vaincre les démons, j'ai noté sa tristesse mais aussi une complète obsession à retrouver le démon qui a tué Maman. Tu crois sûrement qu'il était obsédé par ça pendant notre enfance et notre adolescence mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'était rien à côté de maintenant. Le problème est qu'il considère trop facile le cas des autres démons et créatures surnaturelles et serait prêt à les sous-estimer. Malheureusement elles sont plus dangereuses qu'il ne le croit et même si Papa est très fort dans notre domaine, je dois dire que parfois son sang-froid et sa combattivité sont mis à rude épreuve, même s'il les conserve toujours, bien sûr.

Je crains que sa disparition n'ait un rapport avec le démon aux yeux jaunes et qu'il n'ait fait une bêtise mais pourtant, c'est bizarre, car la chasse sur laquelle il travaillait ne semble avoir aucun rapport avec notre affaire. Mais peut-être n'ai-je pas vu un élément qui est pourtant l'un des signes de ce démon. Je dois savoir sur quoi il enquêtait et me rendre près de Jericho, en Californie et donc assez près de toi. Je sais très bien ce que tu pourrais me dire, que je pourrai y aller seul pour retrouver Papa mais ne comprends-tu pas que j'ai besoin de toi ? De ta présence à mes côtés ? Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être seul au monde tellement je me sens abandonné et c'est une sensation que je ne souhaite à personne. Je vais venir te chercher, Sammy et t'emmener avec moi, que ça te plaise ou non.

Et puis, tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de bêtises que j'ai faites durant ces deux ans… Je crois que je n'en ai jamais fait autant dans ma vie que durant cette courte période qui m'a pourtant parue si longue. Bon, ok, l'alcool est une chose et les bars ont reçu pas mal de mes billets à cause de toi, tout ça parce que je voulais oublier que tu nous avais lâchement abandonné. Mais il n'y a pas que ça… Si seulement les filles pouvaient toutes être de gentilles filles sans histoire qui ne viennent pas semer le trouble dans ton esprit…mais non, même pas, il faut qu'il y en ait des intelligentes… Attends, je vais te raconter… Mais ici, pas de vive voix, comme ça, tu ne pourras pas me donner un prétexte pour me lâcher encore et puis, après tout une telle histoire entre dans le cadre de mon journal personnel qui parle de faits démoniaques, non ?

Bon, allez, je me lance. C'était il y a un an environ. Papa m'avait une fois de plus laissé seul sur une affaire pendant qu'il faisait je-ne-sais-quoi et j'en avais tellement marre de me taper le sale boulot que je me suis mal débrouillé. J'ai commencé l'enquête, comme d'habitude mais ça m'a vite dégoûté et en manque d'indices, j'étais prêt à m'en aller le lendemain matin. Mais avant, je suis allé prendre une cuite dans un bar à côté du motel pour me faire du bien et oublier ton absence. C'est ce soir-là qu'elle m'ait apparue. Elle était très belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son regard absolument magnifique. Sa silhouette était une silhouette de rêve et aucun homme digne de ce nom ne pouvait résister à ses charmes. Bien sûr, avec tous les mecs totalement insignifiants qu'il y avait dans le bar, elle a tout de suite remarqué mon charme irrésistible et mon charisme. On a vite passé les préliminaires, je peux te le dire et on est sorti au bout de quelques minutes et la suite promettait d'être croustillante, j'étais très impatient de passer la nuit avec elle vu son charme débordant. Et effectivement la nuit a été strictement parfaite, jamais je n'avais atteint un tel bonheur dans mes passions éphémères et elle m'a tout déballé sur un plateau comme si j'étais un dieu, c'était presqu'irréel pour être vrai. Je dois avouer qu'elle me faisait perdre la tête car au matin, je lui ai donné mon vrai numéro de portable, ce qui n'arrive jamais et elle a semblé apprécier mon geste, comme si elle savait ce que ça signifiait. Durant la journée qui a suivi, je ne pus strictement rien faire ni penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle et à sa prochaine apparition le soir. Je ne connaissais même pas son prénom mais peu m'importait, j'étais trop obsédé par elle. J'étais tellement impatient de la retrouver au bar que j'y arrivais en fin d'après-midi. Je n'eus besoin d'attendre que deux heures pourtant et elle revint me voir, encore plus belle que le soir précédent, et m'enveloppa d'une affection débordante. Ce manège dura une semaine. Je passais les journées à l'attendre et mes soirs et mes nuits étaient remplis de passion démesurée. J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Mais au fil des jours et surtout des nuits, je sentais une fatigue s'accroître en moi comme si je me vidais mais j'attribuais tout simplement cette fatigue au fait que je dormais jamais vraiment puisque mes nuits n'étaient faites que de passion.

Ce fut l'appel de Papa, que je reçus qui m'alarma vraiment. Il disait être très inquiet car il n'avait pas reçu de mes nouvelles et qu'il m'appelait aussi parce qu'il avait appris un nouvel indice de taille sur l'affaire sur laquelle j'étais censé bosser. Le démon à l'origine des morts leur avait brisé la nuque après les avoir vidés de toute leur énergie. Les victimes l'avaient tous rencontré dans un bar de la ville, celui-là même que je fréquentais. Mais quand je compris ce que venait de me révéler Papa et que j'étais encore au téléphone avec lui, je sentis une odeur familière, celle du soufre et je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que j'étais déjà par terre. Quand je me réveillai, j'étais solidement attaché à une chaise d'acier et elle était face à moi. Celle pour laquelle j'avais passé ma semaine à délirer, m'avait coincé dans son piège. Je me suis senti idiot à un point, c'est dingue, c'était la honte de ma vie, je crois bien. Elle m'avoua avec un sourire langoureux et victorieux qu'elle avait su qu'un chasseur était en train de la traquer et qu'elle avait voulu jouer avec moi pour voir combien de temps je tiendrai. Et dire que je ne m'étais aperçu de rien, elle se sentait forte, c'est certain. Elle me tortura plusieurs heures en m'enfonçant ses ongles dans les bras et en me poignardant à divers endroits du torse qu'elle avait découvert, prenant plaisir à faire jaillir mon sang. Même mes plaisanteries n'avaient aucun effet sur elle, elle semblait m'ignorer totalement, tout à son plaisir de m'avoir à elle entièrement. Elle me regardait comme si elle allait me dévorer tout cru. En temps normal, je n'aurai pas trouvé ça désagréable mais quand le regard en devient noir de plaisir, ça devient étrangement angoissant. Alors qu'elle allait en finir avec moi et que je regrettais de ne jamais te revoir, Sammy, la porte fut défoncée pour laisser apparaître Papa qui tira aussitôt sur elle. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps, pour une fois, de réagir et tomba morte sur le champ. Affaibli par ma semaine de folie et par les blessures qu'elle m'avait infligées, je crois que je tombais dans les pommes. Mais le pire n'était pas encore passé. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais revenu dans ma chambre de motel et Papa se préparait à partir. Il n'a rien dit du tout, mais son regard était suffisant : il était rempli de colère et de déception. J'aurai préféré qu'il m'enguirlande plutôt que de me regarder comme ça mais c'est ce qu'il fit et toujours en silence, il quitta la pièce pour partir dans son 4x4 loin de cette ville, loin de moi.

Quand je le revis deux semaines après, il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé mais il détournait son regard du mien et il mit longtemps à me regarder de nouveau en face.

J'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait misé tous ses espoirs de chasseurs sur moi et qu'il voyait que je n'étais pas capable d'être à la hauteur, que je n'étais pas digne d'être son fils. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai une fois encore regretté ton absence, Sam car au moins, tu m'aurais fait relativiser et tu m'aurais peut-être consolé de cette mésaventure douloureuse. Tu m'aurais sûrement défendu contre Papa et on aurait échangé ce coup d'œil complice que je regrette tant. Mais il n'y avait personne pour m'excuser, même si je conviens que je n'étais pas excusable mais quand même, je me sentais encore très seul.

Mes chasses suivantes, je les ai accomplies sans tâche et Papa n'eut pas à se plaindre de moi, je pense. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui a disparu et contrairement à lui, je m'inquiète. Alors, puisque je viens de terminer mon affaire de Vaudou, je m'apprête à quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans pour venir te chercher.

J'espère, Sam, qu'on va reformer ce duo de choc qu'on formait à une époque et que tu te rendras compte à quel point je tiens à toi pour rester avec moi définitivement et ne pas continuer tes études, oui, j'espère tellement, Sammy…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Un poids trop lourd

Chapitre 6 : Un poids trop lourd

**Joplin, Missouri, 28 novembre 2006**

Ce que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il se produirait est malheureusement arrivé il y a un mois. Papa est mort…

Pourtant, tout aurait dû bien se passer. Nous étions réunis, Papa, Sammy et moi, comme avant. Mais cette fois-ci, l'enjeu est d'une autre importance : nous étions proche de retrouver et de tuer définitivement le démon aux yeux jaunes, à l'origine de tout notre malheur. Nous avions même l'arme capable de le détruire, un vieux Colt munis de balles spéciales. Mais nous avons échoué sur toute la ligne. Tout s'est précipité quand Papa s'est fait capturé par Meg et qu'on a réussi à le délivrer. Papa était possédé par le démon aux yeux jaunes et à cause de ça, on s'est fait avoir en ayant un accident de voiture. Je suis tombé dans le coma et même si je ne me souviens pas que j'étais un esprit en-dehors de mon corps, c'est à cause de ça que Papa est mort. Je suis certain que Papa a passé un pacte avec le démon aux yeux jaunes pour ma survie, j'en suis certain et il a dû lui donner le Colt en plus. Je n'arrive pas à supporter ce doute que Papa s'est sacrifié pour me sauver, c'est affreux, comment a-t-il fait ?

Il n'a vraiment pas pensé à moi et à ce que j'en penserai dans cette histoire. Il n'a pensé qu'à lui. Il avait bien plus de valeur que moi, pourquoi a-t-il commis une telle stupidité ?

Et s'il n'y avait que ça, il a fallu qu'il me lâche une vraie petite bombe avant de mourir. Il m'a demandé de sauver Sammy ou si je ne pouvais pas, de le tuer…Mais comment a-t-il pu me dire une chose pareille ? Un père ne devrait jamais avoir à dire ce genre de choses à son fils, c'est trop cruel et trop difficile à supporter. C'est un tel poids sur mes épaules que je n'ai jamais eu une telle responsabilité envers qui que ce soit et surtout Sammy et pourtant, il m'en a demandé des choses à son égard mais jamais une chose aussi grave…Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je vais tout révéler à Sam sur les dernières paroles de notre père mais je ne dois pas, même si c'est insupportable de penser à ça.

Je sais très bien pourtant que même si Sam changeait, jamais je n'aurai la force de faire ce qu'il faut, je le sauverai à tout prix, même si pour ça je dois en mourir. Je n'ai jamais été le plus important de cette famille mais ils s'en vont tous autour de moi, comme s'ils m'abandonnaient progressivement. D'abord Maman, maintenant Papa et apparemment Sam est appelé à être le prochain. Cela ne se produira jamais, non, je ferai tout pour l'empêcher et pour protéger Sam de tous les malades qui voudraient s'en prendre à lui.

Je pense ainsi depuis toujours, c'est vrai mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Sam et moi, on est redevenu des frères depuis presqu'un an. Quand il a quitté la fac après la mort de Jessica, sa petite-amie, pour venir chasser ces créatures démoniaques avec moi, j'ai cru qu'on reformerait aussitôt une vraie famille et cela dès qu'on aurait retrouvé Papa.

Mais nos rapports étaient un peu tendus au début mais peu à peu, Sam s'est détendu et je crois qu'il retrouvait une certaine habitude dans nos chasses et même retrouver Papa n'était plus devenu la destination de nos voyages mais bien nos chasses. Dans les vannes que je lui lançais, je sentais bien qu'on redevenait des frères et même si Sam rouspétait, je sentais le plaisir d'être en ma compagnie et ça…c'était vraiment quelque chose qui m'avait tellement manqué que je me rendis compte alors à quel point mon frère m'avait manqué durant ces années. C'est quelque chose d'irremplaçable et d'unique. Je retrouvais enfin cette complicité qui nous avait unis durant notre enfance et qui avait commencé à s'effriter durant son adolescence. Je sentais vraiment à quel point je pouvais compter sur lui et d'ailleurs je le sentis d'autant plus que j'avais du mal à faire face à la situation quand je me retrouvais avec le cœur perdu suite à une électrocution. Moi qui voulais que Sam ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, c'était peine perdue avec cette tête de caboche. Il a cherché des guérisseurs et des médecins du cœur pendant des jours pour enfin m'emmener voir une sorte de guérisseur, un révérend, Roy LeGrange mais malheureusement je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu en le laissant me guérir. Ma guérison a provoquée la mort d'un sportif et ça, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. J'aurai dû mourir par deux fois en moins de deux mois mais cet homme et Papa ont été sacrifiés pour que je vive. Est-ce que j'en vaux vraiment la peine pour provoquer des morts autour de moi ainsi et que les gens soient sacrifiés alors que je devrai mourir comme la nature l'exige ? Je vais croire que la mort me suit à la fin et elle finira par me rattraper à la fin mais si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux que ce soit pour une juste cause. Je ne mourrai pas en vain, non, pas après ces sacrifices inutiles.

Enfin, où en étais-je exactement ? Oui, Sam qui se prend pour mon sauveur et qui veille sur moi, parfois mieux que moi sur lui. Mais il reste mon petit frère et c'est moi qui dois veiller sur lui en priorité.

J'ai étrangement l'impression que la mort de Papa nous a encore plus rapprochés. Je crois qu'on s'est rendu compte avec frayeur qu'il ne restait plus que nous deux et que nous devions nous serrer les coudes, sinon qu'adviendrait-il de nous ? Nous devons rester ensemble et je pense que Sam l'a compris, il ne parle même plus de retourner à la fac. Il m'a même avoué de ne plus vouloir y retourner. Apparemment il a des regrets que Papa soit mort si vite et qu'il n'ait pas réussi à s'entendre bien avec lui, même encore quelques minutes avant sa mort. J'essaie de le déculpabiliser mais intérieurement, je le comprends. Mais il n'a pas besoin de prouver quoique ce soit, il n'y a plus que moi maintenant et je sais très bien qui il est et ce qu'il ressent.

Ca a été affreux quand on a décidé d'incinérer Papa. Je voyais bien que Sam était assez anéanti, alors j'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de ne pas montrer ma tristesse et ma colère et même maintenant, j'essaie de cacher ça au plus profond de moi. Mais c'est vraiment dur et je sais qu'à la fin, je vais craquer. D'ailleurs mon bébé en a reçu les marques, quand j'ai dû piquer ma crise. Elle a accepté mes excuses mais jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner de n'avoir pas été assez fort pour sortir tout seul de ce maudit coma pour empêcher Papa de commettre l'irréparable. Pourquoi, Papa ? Toi qui étais si fort et presqu'invincible, comment m'as-tu laissé seul pour t'engager sur cette voix infernale sans retour ? Etais-tu si pressé de rejoindre Maman dans la mort mais non là-bas ? Car je doute qu'elle soit en enfer, elle qui n'a jamais rien fait de mal, ni passé aucun pacte, ne connaissant pas ce monde-là. Tu souffres le martyre et les pires atrocités, surtout que les démons doivent t'en faire baver étant un chasseur des plus renommés : et tout ça à cause de moi, c'est vraiment injuste, tu ne méritais pas ça. Tu méritais de rejoindre Maman et de reposer tranquille à côté d'elle et non de payer pour ton fils aîné incapable de s'en sortir tout seul. Je ne peux pas demander ton pardon, ça m'est impossible, je suis bien trop responsable comme ça. Je sais très bien que tu l'as fait parce que tu as bien voulu et que personne ne t'a forcé la main, pas à toi. Mais comment veux-tu que je me sente, moi ?

Toute ma vie, je me sentirai responsable. Je ne devrai pas être en vie, je le sais parfaitement et même si Sam est content de m'avoir près de lui, que je sois vivant, je me demande parfois s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que ce soit Papa qui reste à veiller sur lui. Il savait la vérité au sujet de Sam et de son pouvoir et aurait pu gérer la situation mieux que moi.

Quoique…je ne sais pas trop en y réfléchissant. Je me demande souvent s'il n'aurait pas eu le cran de tuer Sam s'il avait cru qu'il représentait une menace. Papa pouvait être très vindicatif dans ses décisions et il en prenait souvent des mauvaises, comme le fait de nous éloigner moi et Sammy de sa chasse au démon aux yeux jaunes alors qu'on était tout indiqué pour l'aider, comme pour l'affaire sur les vampires. La pensée que Papa aurait pu tuer Sam, son propre fils, me fait peur et j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser car si c'était le cas, il serait devenu un père indigne. Pour moi, je devrai sauver Sam jusqu'au bout, quitte à en mourir, peu importe le prix à payer mais le sauver est la seule solution, aucune autre n'est envisageable et celui qui me dira le contraire et voudra l'appliquer me trouvera sur son chemin, prêt à tout pour défendre mon frère.

Je dois arrêter d'écrire ce fichu journal qui me fait plus de mal que de bien, j'ai l'impression. Et pourtant, j'ai le sentiment que je peux tout lui confier, tout ce que je ne peux pas dire à Sam et sur mes peurs atroces sur l'avenir.

Mais je t'ai, Sammy, maintenant pour me raisonner et me montrer que tant que nous sommes ensemble, nous resterons les plus forts et peu importe les menaces qui nous guettent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Compte-à-rebours

**Logan, Virginie Occidentale, 22 mars 2008**

Le temps est une chose bien étrange et que je n'arriverai jamais à très bien saisir.

J'ai l'impression qu'hier encore, je m'inquiétais de l'avenir et de la tâche que Papa m'avait confiée, de ma culpabilité à être vivant après le pacte qu'il avait passé pour moi. Et d'un sens, c'est vrai puisque les pages précédentes de ce journal traitent de ça mais qu'est-ce que mes préoccupations ont pu changer aujourd'hui, c'est dingue.

Aujourd'hui, je sais que mon avenir est compté et que je n'ai plus rien à espérer. Il y a deçà pas mal de mois, j'ai du passer un pacte démoniaque pour ramener Sam parmi les vivants et le démon des carrefours ne m'a donné qu'un an à vivre au lieu des dix ans habituels.

Je dois partir maintenant dans un mois et je suis beaucoup plus effrayé que je ne l'aurai cru au départ. Le temps a passé à une vitesse impressionnante et je ne serai pas surpris si on me disait qu'un démon du temps l'avait accéléré pour me voir plus rapidement brûler en enfer.

Mais c'est surtout pour toi, Sammy, que j'ai peur. Je crois que s'adresser à toi dans ce journal est approprié sinon à qui pourrais-je m'adresser ? Toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères sont décédées et il ne reste plus que toi. Je vais mourir et tu vas rester seul à affronter toutes les créatures dont j'ai toujours voulu te protéger. Je sais très bien que tu veux te rendurcir, comme tu me l'as dit mais n'empêche que ma mort ne va pas arranger les choses, je le sais parfaitement. Même si je ne lui fais aucunement confiance, peut-être que Ruby saura te protéger un peu des démons qui veulent ta peau, comme cette Lilith, mais je crains Sammy que ça ne suffise pas et que tu te retrouves bientôt démuni face à eux. C'est vrai qu'il y a Bobby qui essaiera de tout faire pour essayer de te maintenir en vie, je le sais bien mais je sais aussi que tu aimes faire cavalier seul et ça m'inquiète. J'ai appris avec toi que nous étions bien plus forts à deux dans une chasse et j'ai apprécié ta compagnie et notre complicité bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer.

J'ai peur, Sammy…Je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de ma vie, je crois. Même après la mort de Maman, celle de Papa ou même la tienne, jamais je ne me suis senti aussi mortel, aussi seul et aussi désespéré. Je ferai presque tout pour y échapper, sauf déclencher ta mort en voulant l'éviter, bien sûr, c'est la seule chose exclue. Mais autrement, je suis totalement effrayé à l'idée d'aller en enfer pour y souffrir éternellement. Parfois, un mal de ventre me prend soudainement et j'ai la gorge serrée alors que je n'y pense même pas et là, je me rends compte à quel point la vie peut être fragile mais précieuse. Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié d'être en vie qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai le sentiment que ma vie se réduit maintenant à une peau de chagrin qui ne représente plus qu'un centimètre carré au fil des mois. Je la vois rétrécir sans pouvoir rien faire du tout. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour essayer de me sortir de ce pacte, je le sais, tu fais des recherches dont je ne suis même pas au courant mais s'il-te-plaît, Sammy, il va être temps d'abandonner maintenant. Je vais mourir et rien ni personne ne pourra l'empêcher. J'ai eu le fol espoir de croire que Papa avait réussi à me contacter à travers la mort et me proposait une solution pour me sortir de là mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être idiot, c'est toi qui avais totalement raison sur ce coup-là, je dois bien l'admettre.

Il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an, je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi un homme, comme par exemple cet Evan Hudson, avait pu passer un pacte avec un démon. Mais aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que je peux comprendre ses motivations ! Je me souviens encore de la peur qu'on lisait dans ses yeux, ce devoir qu'il voulait accompli, cette attente et en même temps cette frayeur et cette volonté de s'accrocher coûte que coûte à la vie. Je ressens tout ça aujourd'hui et j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à sa place, sauf que lui, il a la chance d'être encore en vie grâce à nous. Il avait sacrifié son âme pour sauver sa femme et je peux comprendre une telle preuve d'amour puisque j'ai fait la même chose pour toi, Sammy. J'aimerais que pendant une seule journée, je ne pense pas à ce qui m'attend et à cette effroyable souffrance éternelle que me réservent mes ennemis déchus. Les filles que je rencontre pour des nuits uniques me procurent pas mal de plaisirs, c'est vrai, tout comme les chasses me distraient ou mes discussions avec toi, Sam mais je dois avouer que l'immense vide que représente ma mort prochaine est présente en moi en chaque instant, je sens ma peur omniprésente et j'aurai tellement envie de crier parfois que des larmes sans fin menacent de couler. Je les retiens plus par pudeur qu'autre chose et même si je sais très bien qu'elles n'effaceraient pas ce qui m'attend, elles soulageraient cet énorme appréhension que j'ai sur le cœur.

Il est trois heures du matin et je ne dors pas depuis plusieurs heures. Tu réussis à dormir, plus par fatigue de notre dernière affaire qu'autre chose, mais moi, je veux essayer de profiter au maximum de ce temps qu'il me reste et que je commence à décompter en heures. Le temps est une chose précieuse, tellement précieuse qu'on oublie de la remarquer ou d'en apprécier la valeur. Je préfère être fatigué, éreinté même mais de profiter de chaque heure, de chaque minute, de chaque seconde que je passe encore sur cette terre. Et j'essaie de les passer au maximum avec toi, Sam, même si parfois je m'offre des petits délires mais là, plus question, je veux les passer avec toi. C'est vrai que j'aurai aimé qu'on fasse un voyage pour s'amuser rien qu'entre frères et non en tant que chasseurs pour essayer de voir ce que ça fait de s'amuser et de vivre une vie à peu près normale. Je comprends que tu veuilles me sauver à tout prix et qu'à cause de ça, la chasse devienne essentielle dans ce milieu mais bon sang, Sammy, je veux conserver des souvenirs agréables de ma vie humaine et m'y raccrocher comme je peux et non chasser sans arrêt jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !

En parlant de ça d'ailleurs, j'essaie souvent de m'imaginer comment et où je mourrais dans un mois. Je me doute bien que les chiens de l'enfer seront au rendez-vous, ils n'y manqueront pas, c'est certain mais j'espère seulement que tu seras en sécurité et que je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter de ta vie au moment où s'achèvera la mienne. J'aimerais que tu ne me voies pas mourir, car j'imagine que ça sera assez horrible à voir même si les chiens de l'enfer te seront invisibles mais ça doit faire un drôle d'effet quand même. Il faudrait que ça se fasse vite et que mes souffrances s'estompent aussitôt, ce serait idéal même mais me connaissant, je vais être bien bête à souffrir en longueur, comme d'habitude, comme par exemple ce soir-là où une démon voulait que je me vide de mes entrailles sur le sol de notre chambre de motel. Je ne suis pas mort grâce à Ruby, c'est vrai mais bon, je fais trop souvent durer le plaisir et je sens que ma vraie mort ne sera pas différente.

Je me rassure en me disant que je ne retrouverais pas Papa en enfer et que lorsqu'il en est sorti il y a presqu'un an, sa bonne action de m'aider à vaincre Azazel l'a conduit au Paradis, sûrement près de Maman. J'essaie de m'en convaincre et cette conviction allège très sensiblement le poids de ma damnation éternelle. Au moins, je ne verrai personne d'aimé souffrir là-bas et c'est la chose la plus essentielle pour moi. J'allais écrire, "peu importe ce que je deviens", mais je dois t'avouer, Sammy, que je commence sérieusement à m'occuper de moi et de ce que je vais devenir égoïste mais remarque, ces lignes te l'ont prouvées. Je sais, comme tu le penses sûrement, "enfin !". Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

Je dois te laisser, tu es prêt à te réveiller et je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu vois ce que je suis en train de faire. Tu es tellement têtu et déterminé que tu voudrais savoir jusqu'à temps ce que j'écrivais et avec ton entêtement, tu finirais par le savoir, tu atteins toujours tes fins. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je tiens à toi et qui a toujours fait que tu étais différent de moi et le plus fort de nous deux.

Je ne pense pas pouvoir te réécrire avant que je ne meure, alors…

Adieu Sammy, adieu p'tit frère, j'ai tenu à toi plus qu'à tout autre chose en ce monde. Tu me manqueras cruellement quand je serai là-bas.

Surtout ne culpabilise pas, c'était ma décision, non la tienne. Reste en vie et en bonne santé pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi et je t'en serai reconnaissant, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Envoie le plus de f de p en enfer, et je saurai que tu chasses aussi bien que je te l'ai appris. Deviens le meilleur des chasseurs qu'il n'ait jamais existé et Papa et moi, on pourra être fier de toi, même si je l'ai toujours été au plus haut niveau, c'est certain. Tu ne m'as jamais déçu et tu ne pourras jamais, je suis trop fier d'être et d'avoir été ton frère aîné.

Et euh…prends soin de la caisse, elle te fera confiance à la longue si tu la bichonnes bien…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Une autre vie, un autre chasseur

**Ponca City, Oklahoma, 28 juin 2008**

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'écris dans les pages de ce journal qui ne m'appartient pas. Sûrement parce que tu as écris dedans pas mal de fois depuis ton enfance et j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher sensiblement de toi à travers ces lignes.

Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que tu pouvais écrire un journal intime quand l'envie t'en prenait, Dean… Comme quoi, on peut se tromper, même sur des personnes qu'on croit connaître par cœur. Mais je pense déjà t'entendre si tu entendais ce que je viens d'écrire, "journal intime". Tu dirais que ce n'en est pas un et que jamais tu ne te réduirais à en écrire un et tu l'as d'ailleurs écrit plus haut, mais il n'y a aucune honte, Dean, qu'un homme, aussi viril soit-il, en écrive un. Ca montre à quel point tu avais besoin de confier et que tu n'arrivais pas à le faire avec qui que ce soit, même moi ton frère…Je sais, tu l'aurais voulu mais tu n'y arrivais pas et je comprends pourquoi, tu n'as jamais pu confier et montrer ce que tu ressentais mais sans t'en faire le reproche, je le regrette vivement, Dean…C'est en partie à cause de ça que tu ne voulais pas te sortir de ton pacte et que tu refoulais toutes tes émotions comme si elles n'avaient aucune importance. Bon sang, Dean, mais pourquoi ? Je sais parfaitement à quel point tu pouvais souffrir de cette situation mais je ne demandais qu'une chose, que tu te confies à moi pour qu'on trouve ensemble une solution mais non, tu étais trop entêté pour ça et tu t'emmurais dans ton silence…

Excuse-moi, j'arrête. Je n'ai aucun droit de te critiquer après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, surtout maintenant que tu n'es plus là…

Comme tu l'as sûrement déjà compris, j'ai parcouru quelques lignes de ton journal…enfin, non, je me dois d'être honnête avec toi, j'ai lu toutes les pages, toutes les lignes, tous les mots que tu avais écris depuis le début, depuis tes huit ans. Excuse-moi mais je voulais tellement sentir ta présence, et même imaginer ta voix qui disait ces phrases, la tentation a été trop forte quand j'ai découvert ton journal caché dans une poche secrète de ton sac. J'ai pourtant résisté pendant plusieurs jours, Dean mais dès que j'ai voulu lire, ne serait-ce que la première phrase, ton écriture a tout de suite ravivé cette étincelle en moi que je croyais perdue à jamais, puisqu'elle ne s'avive qu'en ta présence. Et j'ai continué jusqu'à la dernière ligne que tu as écrit et j'ai bien fait dans un sens puisque la fin m'était destinée. Tu devais te douter qu'à la fin, je trouverai ton journal, tu me connais tellement bien…

Jamais je n'aurai cru que tu avais pu souffrir ainsi durant toutes ces années. Je m'imaginais beaucoup de choses te concernant durant notre enfance et notre vie adulte mais jamais je n'ai imaginé la moitié de ce que tu éprouvais. Je suis désolé, Dean…je suis navré de n'avoir pas vu tout ce que tu endurais, sans jamais dire un mot, sans émettre la moindre plainte malgré ce poids effrayant sur tes épaules que j'aurai aimé porter avec toi.

Les pages qui m'ont le plus surpris sont celle où tu relates mon départ pour Stanford. Je savais que tu en souffrirais mais pas autant. Jamais, je n'aurai pu penser que…attends que je retrouve l'expression que tu as employée…voilà, ça y est, j'ai retrouvé…que ton "cœur se déchirait en deux ". Mais mon Dieu, Dean, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais parlé de ce que tu avais ressenti ces jours-là ? Je t'aurai écouté…Tu m'as reproché de t'avoir raccroché au téléphone et d'avoir changé de numéro mais Dean, je croyais que c'est Papa qui te forçait à téléphoner et qu'il allait me tomber dessus dès qu'on se verrait et m'attacher pour ne plus que je reparte, il en était bien capable, tu avoueras. Si j'avais su…si j'avais su qu'il n'en était rien et que tu voulais juste rester en contact avec moi, bien sûr que j'aurai accepté mais j'ai été idiot et je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu pouvais tenir à moi. J'aurai dû le deviner mais j'étais encore en colère contre Papa et je me faisais des idées, fausses, je le sais maintenant…Je voyais trop l'ombre de Papa derrière toi tellement parfois ça m'énervait que tu obéisses sans arrêt à ses ordres, alors j'ai pensé que c'en était un de plus, excuse-moi, Dean…j'aurai tant aimé te raconter ma vie là-bas en vérité, te confier que j'avais rencontré une superbe fille avec laquelle je nouais des liens de plus en plus étroits. Tu m'aurais sûrement lancé plusieurs de tes vannes mais j'aurai aimé les entendre, je crois, ça m'a étrangement manqué durant ces années de faculté.

Mais ce n'est rien comparé à maintenant.

Les années durant lesquelles j'ai été à Stanford, j'étais occupé, j'étais amoureux de Jess et je savais que vous n'étiez pas spécialement en danger, Papa et toi. J'avais l'esprit tranquille, je croyais avoir laissé définitivement ma vie de chasseur de démons derrière moi et j'en étais pleinement satisfait, même si je dois t'avouer, Dean, qu'une partie de moi me criait que je devais repartir avec vous et j'aurai mieux fait car Jess ne serait pas morte à cause de moi…Ok, Dean, j'arrête de culpabiliser mais pourtant, c'est vrai et tu le sais très bien.

Donc, je disais que cette période ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'ai vécu depuis que tu es parti. Ca fait déjà deux mois que tu es…que je suis seul et je n'aurai jamais imaginé à quel point ce serait difficile de vivre sans toi…Ce trou béant que tu ressentais quand j'étais à Stanford, je le comprends parfaitement aujourd'hui car il s'agrandit de plus en plus et j'ai l'impression d'avoir épuisé toutes les larmes en moi. Elles n'ont pas arrêté de couler les premiers jours après ta…disparition. Bobby a bien essayé de me faire remonter la pente, comme il avait dû le faire pour toi quand je suis mort il y a un an et demi, mais ça a été peine perdue pour notre pauvre ami. Il n'a pas jeté l'éponge pour autant et vient chasser avec moi fréquemment...

Eh oui, tu as bien lu, je chasse toujours les démons, comme tu me l'as demandé dans ce même journal il y a trois mois mais aussi juste avant de partir. J'espère seulement que ceux que j'ai renvoyés en enfer ne t'ont pas fait payer trop cher ce que je leur avais fait. Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état tu dois être depuis que tu y es arrivé et plus j'évite d'y penser, plus j'y pense. Tes souffrances doivent sûrement atteindre un niveau d'horreur inimaginable et tout ça à cause de moi… Jamais je ne me pardonnerai de ne pas avoir tué Jake aussitôt avant qu'il ne me tue et ainsi, tu n'aurais pas eu à conclure de pacte et à aller en enfer. Désormais, je n'hésite plus du tout et je tue tous ceux en qui je voie une menace potentielle. Les chasses sont devenues beaucoup plus faciles depuis que j'ai moins de moralité et je comprends pourquoi tu réagissais comme ça lors de toutes nos chasses communes, c'est beaucoup mieux et ça renforce considérablement le caractère, je ne culpabilise même plus quand je tue des créatures démoniaques quelles qu'elles soient. C'est toi qui m'a appris à être comme ça, ou plutôt j'ai appris en te regardant faire et je t'en remercie, ça m'a permis de ne pas m'effondrer complètement après ton départ.

Tu sais, Dean, j'ai essayé par tous les moyens de trouver une solution pour te ramener, et je cherche encore mais je ne trouve rien et ça m'en désespère chaque jour davantage, me demandant combien de souffrances tu vas endurer encore avant que je ne trouve la solution miracle. Combien de temps ont représenté ces deux mois pour toi ? Sûrement des années… Tu dois sûrement me maudire à l'heure qu'il est tellement tu souffres, tu as bien raison et tu dois sûrement être perturbé par des tas de démons…Enfin non, je sais très bien que tu ne me maudiras jamais, ce n'est pas toi qui ferais ça et je sais que jamais tu ne me détesteras, peu importe ce que je ferais, peu importe ce que ces démons te feront subir et te feront croire. Tu n'es pas mon grand frère pour rien, tu croyais en moi tellement fort que j'avais presque fini par te croire aussi…

Tu m'as protégé durant toute ma vie et ta récompense est tellement cruelle, affreuse et horrible que je ne trouve plus les mots pour la décrire…Dean, tu me manques tellement…j'en crierais tellement ton absence me fait mal. Je fais sans arrêt des cauchemars où je t'imagine en enfer et je me réveille en sueurs et en pleurs. Mon regard se tourne inévitablement vers le lit d'à-côté. Oui, Dean, contrairement à ce que j'aurai dû faire et à ce que j'avais fait quand je t'avais perdu à cause du trickster, je prends toujours une double chambre, comme si ce lit représentait tout ce que tu es. J'espère souvent te retrouver couché dedans, à dormir comme un bienheureux, comme si tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Mais il n'en est rien et je ne constate qu'encore plus le vide affreux de ton absence, de ta disparition, qui est la plus grande injustice que le monde n'ait jamais connu. Mais par ce lit, je veux me convaincre que je t'attends toujours et que ta compagnie était la meilleure chose qui soit pour moi.

Pourtant, j'ai peur, Dean…j'ai peur de ne jamais te revoir, de ne plus jamais réentendre toutes ces vannes que tu me lançais et qui m'agaçaient tant mais aussi ces blagues qui ne faisaient rire que toi. Je ne suis qu'un incapable, j'aurai dû te ramener parmi nous depuis déjà longtemps. J'ai même failli faire le pacte que tu m'avais tant interdit de faire mais Bobby m'a arrêté alors que je préparais la boîte pour l'enterrer à un carrefour. Il m'a rappelé très exactement tes paroles et j'avoue que ça a été un véritable coup de fouet pour moi, j'ai même eu honte de moi. Je n'ai plus fait aucune bêtise de ce genre depuis, sauf peut-être une ou deux…mais ça ne t'intéresserait pas.

Bon, ok, j'ai failli tuer une personne innocente au Nevada en lui plantant un pieu dans le cœur alors qu'en fait, elle n'avait pas encore été contaminée par ledit vampire mais je m'en suis aperçu à temps, ne t'inquiète pas…

Et l'autre ? Nan, pas la peine d'en parler, ça ne te concerne pas non plus…enfin si, d'accord, j'avoue. J'ai failli accepter l'offre d'un démon que j'avais piégé et qui m'a offert, en échange de sa liberté, de me faire vivre la plus belle et plus grande illusion que je voudrais et il t'a nommé en exemple, sachant toucher un point sensible, comme si tous les démons connaissaient notre histoire. Je te jure que j'ai vraiment hésité et j'ai failli accepter quand je me suis souvenu soudain de quelque chose. Quand le djinn t'avait piégé, j'ai bien vu après ton expérience illusoire combien tu semblais apprécier que je sois comme j'étais, que j'étais réel, très proche de toi et non une stupide illusion sans valeur. Je me suis rappelé aussi de mes propres paroles pour te rassurer, que ce que tu avais vécu n'était pas réel, que ce n'était pas véritablement moi, Maman ou Jess dans ton rêve…Et j'ai cru encore à ce que je t'avais dit et j'ai envoyé ce démon en enfer. Je pense avoir bien agi, même si j'aurai eu le réconfort et le soulagement de te revoir, même si ça n'aurait pas été toi.

Ca me fait bizarre quand je dis que j'envoie un démon "en enfer" alors que je sais que tu y es. Je culpabilise de les y envoyer seulement à cause de toi et des souffrances supplémentaires qu'ils te feront subir à cause de moi.

Je viens d'avoir Bobby au téléphone, il y a quelques secondes. Il aurait une piste sérieuse pour une fois pour te sortir de là. Je suis vraiment très excité, je vais aller le rejoindre sur-le-champ.

Dean, où que tu sois en enfer, quoique tu ressentes en ce moment, sache que je t'aime grand frère et que je tiens à toi plus que tout. Je vais te sortir de là, tu as ma promesse. Je sais que je t'avais fait la promesse de t'épargner l'enfer mais je ne l'ai pas tenue, excuse-moi. Maintenant, je vais tenir ma promesse, crois-moi, je ne supporterai pas que tu restes dans cette prison de chair et de sang. Et puis…je veux te revoir, tu me manques de trop, Dean, je me sens tellement et désespérément seul…

A bientôt, Dean, tiens le coup, tu vas revenir sur terre dans peu de temps, je te le promets…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Renouveau et incompréhension

**Greenwood, Indiana, 07 septembre 2008**

Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qui vient de m'arriver…de nous arriver, devrais-je plutôt nous dire. Il y a juste une semaine, le 30 août, j'ai réussi à ramener Dean parmi nous. C'est la chose la plus incroyable que j'ai faite de ma vie, je crois et jamais je n'aurai cru y parvenir mais si, pourtant, Dean est bien revenu. Dans les dernières lignes de ce journal, je disais que Bobby avait réussi à trouver quelque chose d'utile et de concret pour le ramener et c'était vrai. Bobby était en contact avec une femme, une sorte de voyante, du nom de Pamela Barnes. Elle a réussi, par ma présence et sa concentration, à voyager spirituellement en enfer et voir Dean. J'ai pu moi aussi ressentir ses souffrances, mais ces quelques instants d'aperçu ont été tellement atroces et insupportables qu'elles m'en faisaient mal et me donnaient la nausée. J'en failli en tomber dans les pommes tellement c'était horrible.

Pamela n'a plus accepté de refaire l'expérience ensuite mais nous a donné une piste à Bobby et moi sur la légende de Lazare. On craignait que ça ne soit une fausse piste mais non, pas du tout, cette piste a même été la clé de la réussite. Bobby a réussi à trouver, par ses contacts et dans des bouquins spéciaux mêlant théologie et spiritisme, qu'il fallait faire un rituel très particulier inspiré de cette dite légende. Seul un proche qui aimait le mort par-dessus tout d'un amour pur et sincère avait une chance de pouvoir ramener le mort à la vie et même d'effacer complètement et définitivement la damnation de son âme. J'étais tout indiqué pour faire ça et même si ce rituel comportait le risque de me tuer, je m'en fichais totalement, seul Dean importait. Nous avons dû ramener son corps, bien sûr, que nous avions conservé, en vue d'un éventuel sauvetage, dans un cercueil frigorifique et nous avons fait le rituel. Ca a pas mal secoué, je dois l'avouer et j'ai cru y laisser mon âme au moment crucial mais tout s'est finalement bien passé. A la fin du rituel, nous avons entendu frapper furieusement dans le cercueil et c'est avec une joie mêlée de stupeur et de larmes que nous avons ouvert et vu Dean en sortir, bien sûr frigorifié mais vivant. Il n'avait aucune séquelle physique ou mentale de ce qu'il avait vécu en enfer ou de son séjour dans le cercueil et il s'est rapidement réchauffé du froid dont son corps avait souffert. Mes larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler et même si je manquais de l'étouffer, je l'ai enlacé plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait et d'un sens, ça l'avait un peu réchauffé. Quand il m'eut reconnu, des larmes aussi apparurent dans ses yeux, il ne chercha pas à les arrêter et il sanglota enfin de soulagement dans mes bras.

La première journée s'est passée à merveille. J'avais enfin retrouvé mon frère aîné, Dean, celui à qui je tenais par-dessus tout mais il ne se rappelait de rien de son séjour en enfer, seulement de s'être fait tué par les chiens de l'enfer de Lilith. Mais malgré son sourire, il semblait inquiet, presque en attente de quelque chose. Malgré tout, il a essayé de rattraper les quatre mois perdus et s'est empiffré jusqu'à plus soif. Pendant qu'il mangeait autant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire sans cesse tellement ce spectacle m'avait manqué. Etonnamment, il n'est allé draguer aucune fille au bar d'à côté, comme si rester avec moi était la meilleure chose qu'il voulait faire. D'ailleurs j'en étais complètement ravi. Ses yeux pétillants et remplis de joie de vivre étaient la plus belle récompense que je n'aurai jamais pu avoir. J'étais totalement fou de joie et je crois que pour la peine, je me serai saoulé plus que de coutume pour fêter dignement ça à sa manière. Mais je ne le fis pas et Dean non plus, il se contenta de manger et de boire un peu. Parfois, alors qu'il croyait que je ne faisais pas attention à lui, je voyais passer dans ses yeux une inquiétude tellement déconcertante que j'allais lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais voulant profiter au maximum de sa présence et de sa joie, bien qu'apparente je pense, je ne lui demandais rien.

Bobby, aussi heureux qu'un père qui retrouve son fils, avait presque fondu en larmes quand Dean était réapparu et l'avait enlacé également, essayant quand même un peu de cacher ses émotions. Notre bon vieil ami nous avait ensuite laissé entre nous, mais restant en ville quand même. Rien ne pouvait nous faire plus plaisir que d'être ensemble, rien que tous les deux, dans une chambre de motel miteuse, comme avant. Mais je compris rapidement que cette expression "comme avant ", n'aurait plus jamais de signification…

Ca s'est produit dès le lendemain. Nous avions décidé de dormir tout notre saoul pendant pas mal d'heures pour rattraper le temps perdu, lui comme moi. Mais en milieu de matinée, je fus réveillé par ses cris. Encore endormi, Dean criait et se débattait dans son lit, pleurant et gémissant, comme en proie à de grandes souffrances. Je le réveillai aussitôt et quand ce fut fait, son regard m'indiqua clairement que quelque chose s'était cassé en lui. D'après les quelques mots que je pus tirer de lui, il se souvenait de pas mal de choses quand il était en enfer. Ses souvenirs revenaient à la surface. Essayant de ne pas nous affoler, je pus le calmer au bout de plusieurs heures. Mais mon angoisse augmentait car je m'apercevais bien que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là et que Dean serait sûrement de pire en pire. Ce fut effectivement le cas. Le lendemain, le 2 septembre, Dean s'était brièvement endormi, fatigué de ses souvenirs et je faisais des recherches sur internet pour trouver une solution. Comme la veille, j'ai entendu ses cris dans son sommeil et je le réveillai aussitôt. Les jours passèrent, et l'état de Dean s'aggravait. Bobby était venu me donner un coup de main dans les recherches et rassurer Dean mais malheureusement tout ça ne servait pas à grand-chose. Hier, ce fut le pire de tout. Cette fois, il ne s'était pas endormi mais soudain, comme si un éclair l'avait frappé, il a gémi, presque silencieusement. Nullement rassuré par aucune de mes paroles, Dean se comporta comme jamais je n'aurai pu le croire. Il se pelotonna dans un coin de la chambre, la tête dans les mains et d'après ce que je pus saisir de ses gémissements, il se souvenait d'absolument tout.

Toutes ses souffrances infernales lui sont revenues à la mémoire et maintenant, il s'enferme dans son cocon, certain de retourner en enfer l'instant d'après, se ressassant sans arrêt ses souvenirs qui ne peuvent que l'abattre et le désespérer complètement. Si je n'avais pas fait attention, il se serait même tailladé les poignets tellement la souffrance des souvenirs et la douleur de vivre étaient insupportables. Ca a été affreux, je l'ai même menacé de l'attacher si jamais il recommençait. Il n'a rien répondu mais s'est contenté de pleurer silencieusement et de gémir de ses souffrances passées qu'il avait l'impression de vivre encore.

En cet instant encore, je le regarde, toujours pelotonné dans son coin, sanglotant la tête entre les mains, assis par terre. Cette étincelle si vive, dynamique et familière que j'avais toujours vue et aimée dans ses yeux s'est complètement éteinte, comme si l'ancien Dean n'avait plus aucune chance de revenir, comme s'il était véritablement mort fin avril.

Je crains chaque jour qui passe, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, je me sens perdu, comme je ne l'ai jamais été, même quand il venait de mourir il y a quatre mois. A cette époque, j'étais désespéré, c'est vrai, et même anéanti de sa mort mais je conservais l'espoir de le ramener et de reprendre la vie qu'on avait menée jusque là. Même quand j'avais eu le malheur de perdre Jessica, puis Papa, j'avais Dean à mes côtés qui me protégeait, me rassurait, essayait de plaisanter pour m'arracher un pâle sourire. Aujourd'hui, je me sens plus perdu et abandonné que jamais. Je vois Dean en face de moi, totalement anéanti, hagard, comme si tout le reste du monde n'était que ruines et massacres autour de lui, comme s'il était revenu en enfer. Et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire ou quoi dire pour l'aider. J'aimerais tellement lui ressembler, lui il saurait quoi faire si j'étais à sa place mais moi, je reste plus perdu que jamais… J'ai l'impression de le voir se consumer devant moi et c'est une sensation tellement horrible qu'elle me déchire le cœur. Lui si fort, si dynamique, si plein de vie et optimiste, je le vois réduit à être une pure victime qui a autant peur de son ombre que des autres. Ca me fait tellement mal de le voir comme ça, je ferai tout pour le voir comme avant, oui tout…

Je n'ai plus en vérité qu'une solution, celle que Bobby ne cesse de me répéter, celle que je connaissais déjà dans mon cœur mais dans laquelle je craignais de lamentablement échouer. Je vais m'occuper de Dean et le soigner à ma manière, à sa manière aussi. Je vais nous conduire dans un coin de montagne bien tranquille à l'écart de tout mais quand même avec des lignes téléphoniques pour joindre Bobby et peut-être Ellen au cas où. Et on ne va pas en bouger tant que Dean ne se sera pas complètement rétabli. Je sais, ça risque de nous demander du temps, Papa, mais fais-moi confiance, je vais soigner Dean du mieux que je peux, de toutes les fibres de mon âme, je vais m'occuper de lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, tu as ma promesse, tu ne seras pas déçu de moi. Je calmerai ses angoisses, ses plus grandes peurs, ses illusions et son désir de suicide. J'aime trop Dean pour le perdre une nouvelle fois, je ne pourrai plus le supporter, ça a été assez dur la première fois. Aucun démon, aucune force du mal ne me séparera de mon frère et si on doit combattre des souvenirs pour le soigner, eh bien, je le ferais, avec ou sans son aide.

Nous sommes des frères envers et contre tout et Dean redeviendra celui qu'il a été, il redeviendra le grand frère que j'aime tant, il ne peut en être autrement…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Retour et épilogue

**Un chalet, dans les montagnes, 26 décembre 2008 **

Ca me fait un drôle d'effet de réécrire dans les pages de ce journal alors que je croyais ça impossible. C'est vrai, comment pouvais-je penser ou même espérer sortir de l'enfer un jour ? Et pourtant, c'est arrivé, Sam m'a sauvé…

Nous vivons dans les montagnes depuis presque quatre mois maintenant et le temps est une chose tellement relative ici qu'on la remarque à peine. Seul le soleil nous indique le temps qui passe. Je me demande vraiment ce qui me serait arrivé à mon retour si Sam ne s'était pas aussi bien occupé de moi. Il a vraiment été magnifique et je ne crois pas que je pourrai assez l'en remercier un jour.

Quand je suis revenu de…là-bas, je dois avouer que je ne réalisai pas ce qui m'arrivait. Le premier jour a été fantastique et dénué de souvenirs, c'est vrai mais j'aurai aimé que ça dure plus longtemps. Quand je me souviens de ce que j'ai vécu là-bas, j'en ai encore la chair de poule et les yeux humides tellement j'ai l'angoisse omniprésente d'y retourner. Mais ce n'est rien à côté des crises que j'ai fait les jours suivants mon retour. J'imagine facilement de ce que tu as dû vivre Sammy auprès de moi, essayant de me rassurer au mieux sans pourtant y parvenir pendant que je m'enfermais dans mes souffrances et mes souvenirs douloureux.

Mais tu sais, je crois que je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même durant ces jours-ci et je ne comprenais pas comment on ne pouvait pas s'affoler de la situation qui me paraissait totalement désespérée, croyant sans cesse que des démons allaient débarquer pour m'emporter à nouveau en…là-bas quoi.

Si tu savais ce que j'ai vécu durant ces quatre mois, Sammy, si tu savais…d'abord jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques mois mais plutôt des vingtaines d'années. Dès l'instant où mon âme y est arrivée, j'ai cru y être depuis des jours, et même des semaines. Mes appels au secours et ton nom que je criais sans cesse n'avaient absolument aucun effet et faisaient plutôt plaisir aux démons qui me torturaient qu'autre chose. Au tout début, je n'eus que les instruments qui me torturaient tels que les chaînes en travers de mon corps, cette suffocation continuelle et l'impression qu'on m'arrachait les entrailles à chaque instant. Mais ensuite vinrent les démons qui purent savourer de me torturer alors que j'étais déjà complètement anéanti et sans espoir, je dois l'avouer. Ils me faisaient sans arrêt croire que toi aussi tu étais mort et que tu viendrais me torturer à ton tour ou alors que je te verrai soudain à côté de moi, en proie à des tortures encore pires que les miennes. Je me demande encore franchement comment les tortures auraient pu être pires…mais bref, passons…

De toute façon, je ne croyais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils disaient et même si parfois, un doute faisait jour dans mon esprit et qu'ils l'exploitaient à envie, le voyant nettement, je savais que tu étais toujours en vie et que si tu étais mort, en train d'être torturé ou devenu un démon comme les démons le prétendaient, je t'aurai vu depuis longtemps. Le seul espoir que je pouvais avoir était que tu sois en vie, en forme, aidé de Bobby et peut-être d'Ellen et j'espérais vraiment que tu anéantisses le plus de démons possible, même si pour ça, je devrais en payer le prix quand ils arriveraient pour me faire payer leur envoi là-bas.

Alors qu'ils me torturaient, je ressentais aussi les autres âmes damnées des lieux, je crois qu'on est tous connectés pour tous souffrir en symphonie. Je ne les voyais pas, comme si j'étais seul mais la sensation est pire que la vision, elle vous transperce de l'intérieur. J'ai donc senti la présence de Bela et ses souffrances. Pour la peine et sachant qu'elle était logée à la même enseigne que moi, j'ai même eu pitié d'elle et je crois qu'elle aussi quand on s'est reconnu mutuellement… Comme quoi, l'animosité sur terre peut vraiment subir une mutation une fois qu'on est dans le même malheur et la même souffrance.

Heureusement, je n'ai reconnu personne d'autre et surtout pas Papa, grâce à Dieu…

Quand j'y étais, ils me faisaient revivre sans cesse les pires moments de mon existence, que ce soit la mort de Maman, celle de Papa, la tienne, ton départ pour la fac, les colères de Papa, mes erreurs durant mes chasses, ta possession par Meg, les exigences de Papa pour te tuer si je ne parvenais pas à te sauver et toutes les douleurs physiques et morales que j'avais pu endurer durant mon existence. Je revis aussi quelque chose dont je ne m'étais jamais souvenu et que j'eus la surprise de voir : mon esprit en-dehors de mon corps durant mon coma, juste avant la mort de Papa. Pour une fois, je dois avouer que ça m'intéressait et que j'étais content de voir ça, même si la joie a été de courte durée quand j'ai vu qu'Azazel avait possédé la faucheuse venue me chercher et que c'était en partie grâce à lui directement que je m'étais réveillé. Là, je dois dire que ça m'a porté un coup imprévu et amplifié par l'endroit et les démons, je ne te dis pas l'intensité de la douleur. C'est étrange que je ne me souvenus de rien quand je m'étais réveillé de mon coma mais c'est certainement le cas quand on a subi un tel traumatisme.

Jamais je ne pourrai te décrire toutes les souffrances que j'ai endurées là-bas, il y en a tellement que je ne pourrais pas toutes les dire sans me faire souffrir en même temps et à quoi cela servirait ? A rien, à seulement faire en sorte de m'enfermer dans le passé et à ne pas vivre cette nouvelle vie que j'ai la chance de vivre grâce à toi. Pourtant, il a fallu que je t'en confie une petite partie quand tu as voulu m'aider à notre arrivée dans ce chalet. Je sais que c'était la seule solution pour essayer de me sortir de cet après-enfer mais quand même, Sammy, ça a été très dur… Au moins tu en as connu une partie et tu as compris pourquoi je me mettais dans des états pareils. La chaleur et l'amour fraternel que tu m'as offert alors durant tous ces mois que nous avons passé ici m'ont réellement aidé à surmonter mon chagrin, mes souffrances et ma peur inconditionnelle d'y retourner. Tu as été le meilleur frère qui puisse exister au monde, Sammy et je m'en suis facilement rendu compte par cet amour chaleureux que tu m'as offert, sans jamais penser à toi, me secourant à chaque heure, à chaque minute où j'avais besoin de réconfort, de paix et d'amour. Tu m'as soigné comme jamais je n'aurai été capable de le faire pour toi, tu étais d'une patience d'ange face à mes craintes et même à mes colères soudaines. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu revenir de l'en…oui, je dois le dire pour me débarrasser de ce poids… donc grâce à toi je suis revenu de l'enfer et encore grâce à toi, j'ai pu reprendre une vie normale malgré tous les souvenirs infernaux qui me pourrissaient l'esprit.

Mais je crois qu'avoir lu mon journal pendant mon absence a dû t'aider encore mieux à me comprendre et à savoir ce que je ressentais. Ainsi, tu es presqu'entré dans ma tête et dans mon cœur par ce journal, et tu as trouvé les armes qu'il fallait pour m'aider à me sortir du trou béant dans lequel je plongeais plus profondément chaque jour. Moi qui avais honte souvent d'écrire un journal, j'avoue que maintenant je suis content de l'avoir fait, car je sais que ça t'a aidé pour me soigner. C'est ainsi que j'ai vu que tu avais lu mon journal et que toi aussi tu y avais ajouté quelques lignes. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les lire, Sammy, désolé, mais j'ai eu cette curiosité que toi-même, tu as connue même si je n'avais pas l'excuse de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés. Mais puisque tu ne voulais pas parler de ce que tu avais vécu et ressenti lors de mon absence, j'ai dû prendre le taureau par les cornes et le savoir de mes propres yeux. Je suis vraiment navré, Sammy pour toute cette peine et cette souffrance que ma mort t'a fait endurer… Je savais que tu serais désespéré bien sûr mais pas autant…

Quant à Stanford, je comprends mieux pourquoi aujourd'hui les raisons de ton changement de téléphone et je t'excuse entièrement, Sam, et je dois t'avouer que ça m'ôte un poids sur le cœur que j'avais gardé depuis cette époque. Non que je t'en voulais encore, ne crois pas ça mais disons que j'avais gardé une certaine rancœur impossible à dissiper faute d'explications et n'osant pas t'en parler ouvertement.

Apparemment, ce journal a accompli plusieurs miracles, comme quoi, c'est toujours utile. Maintenant que tu sais ce que j'ai vécu et ressenti depuis mon enfance et que je sais aussi ce qu'il en a été pour toi durant mon absence, je crois que notre communication va être beaucoup plus facile et que nous n'aurons plus besoin de ce journal comme intermédiaire. C'est dingue qu'il ait fallu attendre autant d'années pour apprendre à communiquer réellement et sans secrets mais pourtant, c'est ainsi. Le principal est que nous puissions le faire maintenant et qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Je sais très bien que je ne serai jamais probablement comme avant mais le passé est le passé, Sammy et même si je suis désolé de ne plus être le même, j'essaie d'être le frère que tu as toujours aimé, c'est ça l'essentiel. Je reprends le dessus, petit à petit et je me sens pratiquement guéri de toutes mes blessures infernales passées. Ne t'en fais pas, p'tit frère, tu ne verras pratiquement plus la différence dans quelques semaines ou quelques mois maximum et ces quatre mois n'appartiendront plus qu'à un passé qu'on devra oublier.

Hier, c'était Noël…un Noël que je n'aurai jamais cru fêter, croyant que celui de l'an passé avait été le dernier, même s'il fut chaotique, sanglant mais très à mon goût à la fin. Sammy l'a organisé d'une façon magistrale, encore mieux que la dernière fois. Il est même allé chercher un sapin dans la forêt d'à-côté pour y accrocher ensuite des petites ampoules et des guirlandes d'un magasin du village à dix kilomètres de notre chalet. J'ai été étonné quand il m'a offert des cadeaux et encore plus quand j'ai découvert un nouveau blouson en cuir et un revolver flambant neuf. J'étais vraiment fou de joie et j'avoue avoir réussi à sourire depuis la première fois depuis mon retour, enfin depuis que j'avais commencé à me souvenir. La joie, le soulagement et l'émotion intense dans tes yeux ont été les plus cadeaux pour moi tellement j'étais heureux de te voir aussi heureux.

Mais tu n'avais pas pensé que je pourrai t'offrir moi aussi un cadeau, n'ayant pas sorti de l'enceinte du chalet depuis notre arrivée. Heureusement que j'ai Bobby et qu'il a pu me fournir ce dont je rêvais pour toi depuis longtemps, un cadeau qui me tenait à cœur : une voiture de sport totalement neuve et équipée des dernières nouveautés. Quand tu l'as vue, je crois que tu es bien resté bouche bée combien…dix minutes ? J'avais l'impression de voir un enfant devant son nouveau jouet tellement tu as paru impressionné et ravi. Ce cadeau que je voulais te faire depuis qu'on était tout gosses, j'ai enfin pu te le faire, Sammy et j'avoue que j'en suis très heureux. Tu as tellement fait pour moi durant toutes ces années et surtout depuis ces derniers mois que tu méritais que je t'offre la terre entière mais je n'ai trouvé qu'une voiture, c'était plus raisonnable et que tu n'aurais peut-être pas accepté d'être le dirigeant de la planète. Je sais que les voitures ne sont pas ton domaine de prédilection mais je sentais que tu en avais besoin tout au fond de toi et qu'être sans arrêt à la place passager de mon bébé ne te satisfaisait plus, même quand tu la conduisais, tu sentais qu'elle ne t'appartenait pas.

Et puis, comme ça, c'est plus pratique. Nous avons maintenant deux voitures pour deux frères, deux chasseurs qui vont très bientôt sortir de leur retraite pour venir botter le c à tous les s de démons et de créatures démoniaques qui se mettront sur notre route. Toujours partant ?

THE END

(tu crois qu'il faut un générique de fin, Sammy ? Bon, si tu veux…)

STARRING

Dean Winchester (c'est mouaaa, le dieu vivant…)

Sam Winchester (l'autre taré à côté de moi)

John Winchester (Papa, ne sois pas trouillard, viens…)

Mary Winchester (où que tu sois, on t'aime Maman)

Jessica Moore (Jess, repose en paix mon amour)

Bobby Singer (allez, amène-toi, ne sois pas modeste)

La Metallicar Chevrolet Impala 1967 (allez viens ronronner près de moi…)

Azazel (ou le YED, toi, va te faire foutre)

Tous les démons rencontrés au cours de nos chasses (gardez bien au chaud vos derrières en enfer, sinon on vous y renvoie illico presto)

Et nous, Dean et Sam Winchester, saluons tous les lecteurs de ce journal s'il venait à tomber entre vos mains. Si c'est le cas, c'est qu'on s'est fait soit arrêté, soit enlever ou pire. Si c'est le cas et que nous sommes _ad patrem_, merci d'envoyer ce journal à Bobby Singer, à Sioux Falls dans le Dakota du Sud. S'il est malheureusement aussi _ad patrem_, eh bien…faites en sorte que ce journal ne soit pas diffusé un peu partout, dans la presse ou les médias, nous ne souhaitons pas que le monde démoniaque soit connu du public, ce serait l'affolement général. Alors si vous êtes quelqu'un d'honnête et de prudent, gardez-le ou mettez-le en sécurité, là où personne ne pourra le lire et connaître ce que nous avons vécu.

Bien sûr, si nous sommes toujours en vie, vous avez plutôt intérêt à nous le remettre quand on viendra le chercher sinon…je crois que nos armes seront suffisantes pour vous montrer de quoi on est capable…à part si vous voulez qu'on appelle un méchant petit démon ou esprit pour qu'il vous persuade totalement.

Si vous êtes un démon, sachez qu'un exorcisme était caché en travers de ces lignes grâce à un sort et que si vous avez lu, ne serait-ce qu'une ligne de ce journal, vous avez dû commencer à sérieusement étouffer et que vous devez en ce moment partir déjà en enfer…désolé, mon vieux, il ne fallait pas nous voler notre journal.

Sur ce, salut cher lecteur et restez sur vos gardes, le monde surnaturel peut s'ouvrir à vous d'un instant à l'autre, restez vigilent.


End file.
